La promesa de destruirte
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: A los 16 años, Ino hizo una promesa. Ahora, 3 años después, Akatsuki quiere una respuésta. Hidan, Deidara e Itachi irán en su busca, y su única salida será la muerte.


La promesa de destruirte.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya ni sabría deciros cuánto, sin saber de su existencia. Todo había comenzado en una noche de verano, no había luna, ni estrellas, era una noche de las que no se olvidan fácilmente. Yo regresaba de una misión y él… él venía a matarme.

¿Cómo podía ser yo, una jounnin sin mucho poder, un problema para Akatsuki? La respuesta era simple, _sabía demasiado…_ En aquella misión nos encargamos de un colaborador de la organización, conseguí sacar mucha información en bruto, lo que podía ponernos por delante en la guerra que se avecinaba.

A Akatsuki no le convenía que la quinta Hokage se enterara de esto, mucho menos ANBU y peor aún, mi padre podría encontrar más información oculta en los recuerdos de aquel hombre, desde luego que no les convenía.

Ya casi llegábamos a la aldea… pero ellos no nos dejarían cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Esta vez fueron más precavidos, no lo mandaron solo a él. Porque todos sabíamos de su debilidad, y yo sabría aprovecharme de ella.

—Shika… marchaos, esto es conmigo, no con vosotros—. Hablé en un susurro mientras me detenía abruptamente.

—¿Estás loca?, ¡ellos te matarán!—Exclamó él, mientras se detenía también y me miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas para dejarte morir aquí, Ino.

—Los dos sabemos que si no os marcháis ahora moriremos los tres y la misión habrá fracasado. ¡Está en juego una guerra! Mi padre podrá conseguir la información nuevamente, Shikamaru—. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, él me había comprendido.

—Está bien… —Suspiró, exasperado—. Que problemático… Choji, nos vamos—. Shikamaru me dedicó una mirada de preocupación, como si negara lo obvio. Se acercó y me abrazó, nadie en las sombras pudo ver el pergamino que depositaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Pero Shikamaru…—Intentó hablar Choji.

—Nos vamos, hasta siempre, Ino—. Dicho esto se marcharon, dejándome sola con aquellas sombras que se agazapaban ansiosas de muerte.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Pero que tieeeerno! Creo que voy a vomitar—Rió una voz estridente, mientras saltaba dejándose ver. Era un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos amatistas, de complexión atlética y sonrisa sádica, una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien.

—Cierra la boca Hidan, recuerda quien es—. Habló otra voz desde las sombras, erizándome el pelo.

—Oh, es verdad. ¡Como nooo! Pero si el hermano mayor ha salido a proteger a su querida hermanita—. Hidan rió nuevamente, yo ya conocía demasiado esa risa.

—Callaos los dos, hemos venido a cumplir la misión, nada más—. Desde luego, él era lo último que me faltaba. Qué suerte la mía, ahora Uchiha también se unía a la fiesta.

Las otras dos sombras se dejaron ver, una era la de un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios recogidos en una coleta, dejando caer un mechón en el ojo izquierdo, el lado contrario al mío. Sus ojos eran azules, de una tonalidad pálida, pero eran vivaces como los míos, había algo más en ellos, algo más profundo y macabro…

La otra sombra pertenecía a un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y recogidos en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran portadores del Mangekyou Sharingan y bajo estos había dos arrugas rectas, una a cada lado de la nariz. El hombre poseía una belleza macabra, al igual que su aura, algo que se percibía desde lejos.

Los tres hombres llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas, los tres eran conocidos mundialmente por sus crímenes y los tres venían a cumplir con lo que años atrás habían prometido.

Todo había comenzado en una noche de verano, tres años atrás y, ahora, terminaría esa misma noche. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía ni aunque lo intentase, oportunidad de pelear, tal vez contra uno de ellos podría aguantar unos minutos… pero no más. Tal vez podría atacar a Uchiha con el Shinranshin no Jutsu, sería la única manera de poder escapar. No habría otra alternativa, si lo conseguía bien, sino… igualmente no me rendiría sin luchar.

—¡Shinranshin no Jutsu!—grité al tiempo que colocaba mis manos en posición. Al parecer Itachi ya se lo esperaba pero, era la única manera de distraerle. Mi nivel de genjutsu rozaba el suyo, pero aún así podría hacerlo, lo sabía.

—Vaya… la "jounnin especial" empieza con la artillería pesada, ¿eh? ¡Jajaja!—Hidan tuvo que callarse, pues lo que ellos no sabían es que la técnica no solo afectaría a Itachi. Ahora podía controlar a Hidan, perfecto. Pero pronto ese control se me iría de las manos, mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Hidan mi mente luchaba contra el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi y los recuerdos traídos por la mente de… Deidara.

Pronto la carga se hizo demasiado pesada e Itachi se puso a la cabeza, con un simple pensamiento me echó de su mente y ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para controlar a los otros.

—Mierda…—Me llevé una mano a la nariz, estaba sangrando. No me quedaba otra opción… ellos terminarían esto rápido.

—Tienes dos opciones, preciosa. O vienes con nosotros o te ofrezco como sacrificio a Hashin, tú eliges.

—Ino… Pein te necesita en el equipo, necesita tu habilidad. Puedes sentirte alagada porque el ninja más poderoso de estos tiempos se haya fijado en ti.

—Lo harás quieras o no, Yamanaka. Él te dio tres años para que te lo pensaras, ahora es tiempo de que cumplas tu promesa.

—No…—susurré, ni las palabras amenazadoras de Hidan, ni las compasivas de Deidara… ni siquiera las duras y frías de Uchiha ninguna me haría cambiar de opinión—No pienso ayudaros, prefiero morir a colaborar con Akatsuki.

La trampa había funcionado, ninguno se había dado cuenta que era un clon con el que estaban hablando. Justo al ejecutar la técnica de traspaso mental creé un clon y, ahora, al devolver la mente a mi cuerpo podía mover el clon a mi antojo. Tenía que empezar a correr, ninguno de ellos podía darse cuenta, un paso en falso y estaría acabada.

Para mi suerte pude llegar al final del bosque, ante mí se hallaba el cañón más profundo de todo el país del fuego, el _Misago*…_ Pero la suerte no fue eterna, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta del engaño. Tuve que correr hasta el borde del precipicio para evitar unas bombas de Deidara y un guadañazo que me habría partido por la mitad de Hidan.

—Muy, muy lista… La adrenalina le da buen sabor a la sangre. A Hashin le gustarás—. Los tres avanzaron al mismo tiempo y a mí no me quedó otra que retroceder. Unas piedrecillas se quebraron bajo mi peso después, cayeron al vacío ruidosamente. No había otra opción. No cumpliría con la promesa, no, no lo haría.

Retrocedí.

—Ni lo pienses, Ino—. Habló Deidara, con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Tal vez yo lo odiara por abandonarnos y convertirse en Akatsuki pero… todavía nos queríamos.

—No voy a ayudaros, nunca. Prefiero mil veces morir a ayudaros, Akatsuki. Si dais un paso más me tiro al vacío. Vosotros escogéis.

—Hemos venido aquí tan solo para llevarte con nosotros, Yamanaka. Has de cumplir con lo que prometiste hace tres años.

—Ni lo sueñes, Uchiha. No es no.

—Hidan…

—Allá voy, preciosa. Prepárate.

No lo dejé acercarse. No permitiría que mi poder cayera en manos de Akatsuki, no.

Y, así, me tiré al vacío. Evité por milímetros su brazo, cerré los ojos y caí. Mientras caía al vacío los recuerdos de aquella noche de verano me asaltaron sin compasión…

Aquella noche podría haber sido la última, por culpa de mi maldito orgullo todo se fue a la mierda y ahora… ahora tres años después de dejar pasar aquella promesa, los hombres a los que tres años atrás había admirado por culpa de mi tonta mente de adolescente…

Ahora, ya siendo más madura me daba cuenta de mi error, del error que cometí al hacer esa estúpida promesa, promesa que años después no cumpliría.

De pronto el pitido en mis oídos cesó y mi cuerpo impactó violentamente contra el suelo. Cerré los ojos mientras todo se sumía en la penumbra… no volví a abrirlos.


End file.
